


Things You Said with too Many Miles Between Us

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper's POV - 1st person<br/>The Contract still isn't up. Being apart is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said with too Many Miles Between Us

“God damn it. God fucking damn it.” You mumbled. It was probably around 12 am where you were, right now.

“Are you just going to spew exploitative into the receiver? Should I let ya go?” I chuckled.

“No, no, I just... Fuck, dude. Do you know how much I miss you? Like... I miss your stupid, scruffy face and wearing your shirts when I'm too lazy to put mine on. And how you're always warm. And I miss how you smell.” You sighed in resignation.

“Mh, the gentle scent of tobacco and piss. I can see how you'd miss it. But really, I miss you too, mate.”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” You laughed loudly. “If anything, you smell like tobacco and beef jerky.” That earned you an undignified snort. “But, what do you miss about me?” You asked quietly.

“Everything.” I said with honesty. “Your babyface and how you fit into my arms. The way your eyes kinda... mmh, you know how the sky looks, before it rains?”

“Yeah?”

“That's how they look. I miss that. And how you look in nothing but my shirts. I miss holding you the most, though.”

“Jesus Christ. Whatta sap.” You snicker, but then sigh. “I miss that too. Fuck. Fuck I miss that.” You were quiet for a while. “Hey Mundy?”

“What is it, kid?”

“Will you stay on the line, until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

 

Six months. Six months and the contract was up. 


End file.
